


The Lion & The Lamb

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e17 Welcome to Storybrooke, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina doesn’t crush Snow’s heart on the porch, but she doesn’t return it either.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 15





	The Lion & The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent of the porch scene. Based on the anon request: “Drabble challenge No, you’re MY bitch.”

Snow had killed her mother.

She was part of the reason why Daniel had died.

Snow was currently aiding Emma in alienating her from Henry’s life.

And this bitch has the nerve to ask her to crush her heart? She knew Snow could be selfish, but this took the fucking cake.

“Henry would never forgive me.”

If Snow cares, she doesn’t show it. She just holds her arms out, ready to be the martyr that the town didn’t ask for. Not thinking of her daughter or her husband. Just her own suffering. It makes Regina’s skin crawl.

But it’s also too tempting. With the rate Emma is at, Henry will never want to see her again. She’s already deemed evil. Why not just prove it to everyone, once and for all?

“But the thing is,” Regina says. “I never learn from my mistakes.”

She plunges her hand into Snow’s chest and removes her heart. She watches it throb in her fingers, ignoring Snow’s gasp.

She finally has Snow’s heart in her hands. A decade’s long mission come to fruition. She should feel good. She should feel relieved.

Except she can see the dark spot that probably emerged from Snow blowing out that candle. From causing Regina pain. It should make Regina smile but she feels like a disappointed mother.

_You were supposed to be better than this!_

But at the end of the day, Snow is as capable of evil as she is.

Regina feels the mix of anger, disappointment and sadness bubble in her stomach. She can’t crush this heart. No. That’s not fair. 

She has other plans.

Regina uses her magic to poof up a box and puts the heart inside. She uses a key to lock it tight. Snow stares at her, confused.

“What are you doing? Crush it!”

“No. That’d be too easy.” Regina took a step forward, her eyes narrowing. “All this time I thought I wanted you dead, but I thought of a better punishment.”

Snow’s eyes are wide with fear. “What is it?”

“You’re going to help me destroy this town.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Oh?” Regina holds the box to her lips. “Smack yourself.”

Snow’s hand collides with her own face and she lets out a gasp. Something sick in Regina snaps and she smiles.

“No, You’re MY bitch now. You’re gonna help me get my son back and get your daughter out of this town.”

Snow holds her hand over her chest. “You can’t make me!”

“Oh...but can’t I?”

She holds her lips to the box once again.

“Snow White, you will do what I say. And you won’t tell anyone about this conversation. Now, get off my porch.”

Like an obedient robot, Snow walks off the porch. Regina strokes the box. She’ll come to her senses soon. She’ll return the heart. But for now she’ll teach the naive princess a lesson.

Don’t enter the lion’s den without a chair.


End file.
